Elevation
by Icy Imp
Summary: After the incident with the credit card, Brian is a little more than fed up with Justin. Warning: spanking


Yet another QaF fanfic. :)

About spanking.

Shocking.

Please review. :)

* * *

"I really don't care, Justin. I don't give a single fuck. You were a fucking one night stand, and that was _supposed _to be it." The punk-assed little shit had turned in to so much more. "You've fucked up _everything_. You got all my shit stolen, you then stole my card. And all around you've been an annoying little _bitch_. I'm sick of it and, frankly, I'm sick of you."

"Fuck you."

He didn't mean to, but before he could react, his hand connected with Justin's face. It was instinctual. The slap resounded in the apartment and Justin cried out. Brian looked at his own hand in disgust while Justin grabbed his cheek, trying to rub away the redness.

Tears welled in the young man's eyes. "I hate you."

"No." His voice was firm and he wasn't about to take bullshit from Justin. He was sick of Justin's attitude about everything, even now. His sulking about that slap. Sure, Brian shouldn't have done it... but he was not about to let Justin get away with all of this shit just because he'd made one mistake, too. "Get your ass in the bedroom. Now."

"Why? It's not like you want me." Justin was fuming. He couldn't understand why Brian would want to have sex at a time like this. All Justin wanted to do was sulk.

"No, I want to beat the shit out of you. But I won't." His face was expressionless as he spoke, despite how he felt inside. He felt hurt and betrayed by that little asshole. That little asshole that he loved. Even if he wouldn't admit it. "I'm not going to beat the shit out of you no matter how much I want to. I'm going to beat the shit out of your ass." He grabbed Justin's wrist and dragged him along to the bedroom.

Justin struggled against Brian's grip, digging his heels as best he could, and trying, even, to grab on to the support beams in the flat.

"If you keep this up, I will only get angrier," said Brian through gritted teeth. He pushed Justin onto the bed, pinning him down with a knee in the center of his back. It was then that Brian started slapping Justin's ass.

"Ow!" Why did he say that? He sounded like a pussy! Brian wasn't hurting him at all. Fucking hell. "What the hell!? What are you doing?"

"Are you that stupid you can't figure it out? It's called a _spanking_. Didn't Daddy ever whack you a little?" He stopped so Justin could answer the teasing question.

"Let me up!"

He gave a few more slaps to Justin's pert ass, then said sternly, "Answer me. Did you ever get spanked when you were a kid?"

"N-no." He was surprised by how shaky and unsure he sounded. "They didn't believe in hitting me or-or Molly." He thought of that horrible moment when his father had slapped his face, after he'd talked 'gay'. Honestly, he'd acted slightly inappropriately that day, but his father had no right. No parent had a right to hurt their child like that.

"Well, they should have. Discipline is good for a young boy. I guess this will just be a new experience for you." With that, Brian smacked Justin a few more times before Justin protested again.

"Ow, stop! Why are you doing this?!" His ass was starting to sting a little bit, even through his Levis, but he wasn't going to show it. He was stoic, deciding that it felt like nothing more than a sting of a bee or the prick of a needle. Nothing. This whole ordeal. If Brian wanted to spank him like this, he would take it.

"I'm doing this because you've been a little prick! Didn't I make that clear when I lectured you? Or should I continue on?" He had no problem lecturing while he spanked. He'd learned quite well how to spank someone and talk at the same time by listening to his mother while she wailed on him. God, he hated her. "You lied to me. You stole from me. You disobeyed me. You broke my trust!" He didn't mean to let that last sentence slip. "I fucking took you in because your asshole parents are too dumb to see what an amazing little shit you can be. God, you're fucking stupid!"

He figured, by this point, Justin should have been too distraught to listen to what he was saying. He regretted saying what he had, though, when he realized that Justin wasn't really reacting to the spanking yet. Aside from a few small 'ows' and 'stops', Justin was still quite coherent and unresponsive. Brian then decided to up the ante. He stood Justin up abruptly, lifting him up by the shoulders. He was almost relieved to see that the boy – his boy – wasn't crying or upset. He was just slightly fidgety. "Strip."

"Excuse me?"

Brian didn't feel like repeating himself and he knew that Justin had heard him. He popped the button on Justin's jeans and pulled down the zipper.

Immediately, Justin perked up. He took his shirt off while Brian eased his pants and underwear down. "I need you inside me." He said in an eager, husky voice. He was excited – he was going to get fucked.

"Well, you're not getting it." He pulled Justin down, this time over his lap. He let him just sit there for a long moment, to stew. He wanted to see how Justin would react. There was no protestation. No 'please, let me up', like he'd expected. If he was honest with himself, he _wanted _that kind of reaction. He wanted to know that he was in control.

Justin merely laid there, almost enjoying the closeness of Brian's body against his. Brian never let himself let go of control like this. He was so closed off, all the time. Never showing his affection or love. But somehow, the things he'd said while he was hitting Justin – they made his heart beat faster. He didn't think Brian would actually hurt him, even if he did wish to continue this insane charade. He assumed Brian would let him go with a slap on the wrist and a fuck, and all would be well. As well as it got for the two of them.

One hand snaked around Justin's waist, pulling him tighter to his body. "I'm done talking." He declared as he brought his hand down on Justin's ass again. This time, the young blonde couldn't hold back a surprised yelp. It actually hurt. Apparently, those jeans had provided him quite a bit of protection, and he was missing them now. "Ow, fuck!" He yelped, throwing a hand back to protect his ass.

Brian wasn't necessarily surprised by the action – after all, he'd done it as a child – but he did successfully grab Justin's wrist and pin it to the small of his back. "Don't try that again. You're pissing me off." Brian was annoyed that Justin was so immovable. He was being stupid, as always. God, Justin was so stupid. Brian then resumed once more, and finally, he started to see some reaction.

He didn't want to disappoint Brian, and he felt like that was all he managed to do. After managing to get all of Brian's shit stolen, he stole Brian's shit and ran off. He'd fucked up and he knew it, and he was starting to regret it. He shouldn't have been such a... fucking twat. And he knew it.

As he kept smacking Justin's perfect, pale ass, he realized his hand was starting to hurt. He was watching Justin's reactions, glad that he seemed to be reacting at least a little bit. It was mostly small twitches of his legs, the tensing and untensing of his back muscles. He didn't really want to hurt Justin, but he knew he needed to show Justin how displeased he was with his recent behavior. "You want to stay here? Stay with me?" He paused, smacking harder and harder. "You're repay me every fucking penny you charged on my card. And you're going to start showing me some respect."

Justin nodded, feeling a few hot tears run down his boyish cheeks. God, he felt like an idiot. Crying over this? He was pathetic. It took him a long moment, but he realized that he wasn't crying only because of the repetition of Brian's hand on his ass. It was a combination of that, and the shame he felt for all he'd done. "I'm sor-ow! Fuck!" He tried to wriggle his ass out of Brian's aim, but to no avail. Brian had him successfully pinned down with one leg on top of his. "Please, Brian!"

Brian could tell that Justin was in distress, but he wasn't going to let up yet. "You will never do anything like that again, do you understand me?" He punctuated each word with a painful swat to Justin's ass, secretly loving the way he squirmed and hollered.

"Yeees!" Justin felt so much regret for what he'd done. He knew it was wrong, what he did. But Brian didn't have to beat the shit out of him, did he? Defeated, Justin finally laid limp across Brian's lap with a loud sob. "I'm sorry!"

Justin had given up, then, and Brian accepted that. He gave a ten final slaps each to the backs of Justin's previously untouched thighs, then he stopped. He rested his sore hand on the pale ass and he realized that he was breathing heavily. He didn't rub Justin's back or try to comfort him, he just let him lay there and cry.

For his part, Justin was fine with Brian not wanting to comfort him. He stood up quickly and redressed, and he grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He wiped a hand over his eyes to dry his tears and glared at Brian, angry that he was unable to make the tears stop. "I hate you." He spun on his heel and took ginger steps toward the heavy door of the loft.

As he watched Justin leave, Brian thought. He wasn't angry with the lad. Not really. He'd been stupid. He'd made mistakes. Who didn't? "Justin!" He called, rushing after him as he heard that fucking door slam shut.

The boy was already halfway down the fucking elevator. So Brian ran down the stairs to catch him in the lobby. He stood directly in front of the elevator, waiting and staring.

Finally, that elevator door opened and Justin appeared. He was standing in the corner with fresh tears streaming down his cheeks. Brian hadn't expected that. He opened his arms and embraced the boy. His hand only left Justin's shoulder briefly so that he could press the up button on the elevator. "Shhh. You're okay. I still love..." _No. _"I'm not mad at you."

* * *

_Secretly, I really like the ending of this. _

Please review. :)


End file.
